


Heated inside the walls

by Cavalreaping_Cupcake, Titansinthewalls



Series: They are my mates [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Multi, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalreaping_Cupcake/pseuds/Cavalreaping_Cupcake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titansinthewalls/pseuds/Titansinthewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Erwin get ready for the meeting with the council, and not everything goes as planned.</p><p>Im really bad at summaries.<br/>Comments appreciated ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In case you havent figured it out, this isnt in the canon universe. although It does have many similar followings. I changed some major events in it. Eren failed to close the wall on trost. I only put this, because a few people have messaged me on tumblr asking about it.
> 
> Please, leave comments. I love hearing feedback ^_^

I smile at mike who is giving me the final run down of my orders for the week.  
"Yes mike. Thats all I need done. If there are any titan sightings any where near the walls perimiters, I want you to inform me. And I will decide how to procede. Although I doubt that will hapen."  
"Yes sr."  
"Irvin...the carrage is ready," I look down at my bright eyed beauty and smile softly.  
"Eren, weve talked about this," I said crossing my arms. Mike laughed softly.  
"Dude. calm down, he's with me, theres nothing that im gonna do, now if I was captain Levi...althought, I dont think I could be Levi..." he laughed. I laugh gently at the mans ramblings.  
"Commander...where Is Levi?" Eren asked softly.  
I chuckle and cup the boys cheek. He looked up at me, His blue eyes filled with anxiety for seeing the councle again, and excitement. Mostly because we were now mated, and no one could touch him. and he knew it. Just a few hours ago, i had prooven my feelings for him, and a few hours after that, showed he was mine. alone. no other Alpha would touch him.  
"He's not coming sweetheart. He's out training with the few troops that decided to stay..."he nodded and hugged my waist. I rubbed his hair and kissed his cheek, "Go get in the carrage hon."  
"Yes sr." He said and hurried to the plain brown hollowed circle. Mike looked at me smiled.  
"Your a lucky man," He said. I shook my head.  
"Not really...I cant discipline him...I know Im going to go easier on him..." I said and croseed my arms.  
He looked at me, "Well......he loves you...I can already tell that. Hell," he laughhed, "Youve mated him," He said and crossed his arms. the clipd board flush against his hip.  
"Now, get out of here sr. Well see you when you return."  
"Commander!" Levi yelled. I turned and saw him bursting through the doors.  
"Captain. whats going on?" I asked quickly. His face more of a scowle than usual. He looked at mike and I dismissed him quickly. Leaving only us in the courtyard, "Eren, come here." I said quickly. Levi smiled at me and bit his lip. Eren ran over and tackled levi to the ground.  
"Heichu! I thought you werent coming!" He cried and kissed his cheek. he whimpered. I looked at them and shook my head.  
"Oh boys," I laughed and picked them up hugging him tightly. Levi was finally released from Erens arms. he hooked his arms around my waist and leaned up hugging him.  
"What...Whats wrong?" I asked and pulled him close.  
"I dont really want you to go," He said nuzzling my chest.  
"I know Levi. But ill come home soon," I smiled softly. kissing the top of his head.  
"And when you do, YOull spend three days in your office."  
"I promise, when I get home. you, me, and Eren will go to dinner. just us. well spend a day alone."  
"are you sure?" He asked looking at me. I nodded.  
"I love you levi. If I didnt I wouldnt have mated you. You contact me, if you need me to." I nodded and kissed me.  
"I Love you too Irvin," He said before steppng away.  
"We wont be long Heichu," Eren said and hugged the man tightly again. Levis usually bored face was sad. He niddbled on his lower lip, so he wouldnt cry. I kissed him again, and turned him towords the baracs.  
"YOU have the rest of the day off," I said and papped his ass. He nodded and ran inside. I knew he didnt want me or Eren to cry. I smile softly and usher Eren into the carrage and relax for the long ride. I sigh seeing a pile of paper work with the military's seal. I pick the first one up and start working. Half way through, the first day's trip eren sits next to me.  
"Alpha?"  
"Omaga?"  
"Why are you doing work now?"  
"Because if I didnt Id have to do it all in the capital, and i want to show you a few things there. Since, you know, your last trip there you were in chains."  
"Oh...But...can we just spend the rest of today talking?" He asked crossing his legs and moving so he was totally facing me.  
"About what?" I said looking at him. His brown shaggy hair falling partilly into his face. we had discarded our coats long ago, and he'd started to unclasp his 3d straps.  
"What were gonna do when we get to the hotell," He said moving the folder and replacing it with his head, "where were gonna go, what the capital is like...who were gonna see, how long well have to see them," He said and smiled.  
"Well...it's gonna be a few days, were going there to fight for the corps. They arent very pleased with the past few missions, they say that were loosing to many troops and not making enough ground," I say petting the small boy's hair. All of these men are Alpha or dominate Betas, you will stand there, with your mouth closed. your eyes either on the councl or on me. you will be respectful, and speak only when spoken to," I said sternly. He looked at me and nodded.  
"Im twenty three Irvin," He said and looked at me,  
"And Im thirty six. whats your point?" I ask raising an eye brow and looking down at him. he'd rolled so he was on his back. his eyes glued on the ceeling.  
"My point is Im a big boy," he pouted.  
"eren. Your a titan shifter. the councle will be looking for any reason to arrest you, and kill you. I am sorry. But I need you to stay with me at all times." I said and kissed the younger man in my arms. He looked at me and nodded.  
"Yeah, okay...Ill be good." he said and kissed my cheek. I cupped his shoulder and relaxed on the bench.  
"Thank you eren," I say as we both drift off into sleep.  
\---------------------------------------  
"Yes. I understand that I am respon-"  
"Than why did you bring a shifter into the city?!?" The man yelled slamming his fists into the large desk.  
"Yes...I know I brought him to the city, how ever. It was to make sure that my mate was-"  
"Youve mated the omega?" another voice shouted.  
"yes sir. I have mated him." I said looking at the council. the room was smaller than the last one he was in. I sigh and cross my arms.  
"Why the hell would you do that?"  
"Because I am attracted to the man, in many ways." I said and looked at them iritably, "I brought him with me because I dont want him out of my sights. I promise you that he will not shift and destroy your precious town. I have constant eyes on him, and we know what triggers the shift, and have learned to handle it," I said still standing with my arms behind my back in casual attention.  
the man lifted an eyebrow and looked at me, "And your next mission?" He asked quickly.  
"We plan on trying getting to the hole the titan made, and setting a base. than from there, we'd have eren shift and place a boulder infront of the hole. with Captain Levi's men on the wall, Hanji zoe's squad on the buildings," he said stepping towords the large floor map, "Ill have most of my men with me. Ill have a few other squad's with Levi and Hanji. I Just need your permission to do such a large mission."  
"A mission to take Trost?" the head of the group stood and crossed his arms, "This would please, the wallests...I will call the leaders to a meating, and you will give them your plan again, and they will decide. about your wanting to fix the wall." I nodd and salute, "Dismissed." I nodded and left the room smiling as I saw eren salute befroe running after me as we walked from their room.  
"Alpha, you got the approval for the mission!" He giggled. I shake my head.  
"Not yet love. Besides, I need to know how much you can control your form."  
"What do you mean?" He asked cocking his head.  
"Babe. You need to be able to control your titan form. You and I are mates yes. But I am your Commander. And it is my job to make sure that you, my soldier, are safe. It's also my desire, my drive, as your alpha, to make sure that you are safe. I need to know eren, that you are going to listen to me in your titan form." I said crossing my arms as the carrage door is opened for us. I motioned for him to climb in and sat next to him.  
"I can!" He nodded.  
"When we get back to the fort, we will test that." I said relaxing against the walls of the carrage. He laid his head on my lap and sighed heavily.  
"Irvin...what if I cant control myself? What if I dont listen to you?"  
"Than we find another way to seal off the wall," I say and run my fingers through your hair, "Levi, and Hanji, are going to be there with us. Ive givven Levi permission to cut you out if you get out of control." I say and look at you.  
"But Irvin...He could kill me."  
"I know Eren. But thats why we have Hanji there. She will not let anything hapen to you," I say and kiss his forehead.  
"Well be back at the hotell, soon and we will just relax there for a little while, and just be mates. we'll go out for dinner too." I say and lay my head back. 

\------------------------  
"Irvin! Stop it!" Eren giggled as he ran from the carrage and into the hotell. I laughed and followed after.  
"Eren, Get back here!" I called. He giggled and hurried back to my side. I took his hand and smiled, "Thank you."  
"Yes sir." He smiled and nuzzled into my side. I slung my arm over his shoulder and held him to my chest.  
"You fit perfectly..." I smile and open the rooms door smiling at the warm golden feeling of the room. I let the brunette from my arms and smlle as he ran and jumped on the deep red bed. I smile and pull my coat and boots off.  
"Heichu fits good too," He smiled. I chuckled and nodded.  
"Yeah hon. Levi fits well too,"I smile and sit on the bed. Eren laid on his back and let his feet flop out so he was straight, "Alright, no boots on the bed," I said and tugged his off. He looked at me.  
"Why not?"  
"There has been the blood of titans on thoes, and there might be dirt on them," I said and pulled them off. He tossed them to the side and his jacket followed.  
"Irvin, do I need to wear my straps tomorrow?"  
"Yeah. Im going to need you to wear your 3d gear too. It's in one of the trunks." I said pulling my own straps off.  
"But why?"  
"Incase we get into a fight. I need you to get to high ground, and fast."  
"But commander, they have 3d gear too."  
"Yes how ever, our gear has more gas, and is faster," I say and slip my fingers through his hair.  
"Oh..." He nodded, "Okay. so I can out run them...But lets say that i do get away...what Do I do?" He looked at me, "Where do I go?" He whimpered.  
"Go back to Levi...go back to the fort. and wait for me. Wait for me to come back, you find Levi the minute you get back there, or you find Hanji. she's an alpha and will care for you, am I clear?" I say not liking the scared face that he was sporting.  
"I love you Irvin," He said and hugged him tightly.  
"I love you too," I say and kiss you, "Your a good boy," I say and kiss his cheek. He kissed my cheek and fell asleep.


	2. plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin talks to his men about the up coming mission to re take trost...Levi punishes Eren with Irvins help, and they discuss the up coming birthday of a certain Omega.

"But commaner, the general tried that, and it failed," Jean said standing. I nodded slowly.  
"Your right Jean, It did. It failed hard. How ever, I have a few tricks left to pull that the general didnt have," I said turning back to the board and flipping the map to one of trost.  
"But Commander. The general tried using Eren to his advantage. And quite honestly sr...He failed. Hard," I turned and glared at the new recruit. Levi shook his head from his side of the table.  
"Boy, Your talking about the commaners Mate. Id be careful what you say," He said with a hint of amusement in his words.  
"Levi. WHile he is my mate, that doiesnt mean I cant take his past failures with good terms."  
"Thank you Commander, But thats not my point. I mean, Sr. we barely have seen him in his titan form...HOw do we know if he is strong enough, or is even mentaly ready?" He asked crossing his arms.  
"we cant. We cant know for certain that Eren will not fail. We dont know. How ever. We must believe in him," He bit his lip and sat, "Now, the strategy that I have that Pixis didnt, is I have Humanities strongest, Humanities hope, and I have you. My scouting regiment. While we may be in few numbers. we have seen more than most men and women in the other garrisons will ever see. we are stronger, and we are a family. we live, eat, sleep, and fight together. We celebrate, and we morn. We sweat, and pour blood together. The other garrisons, they move from place to place. they have so many squad and squad leaders, you might not even know the squad that you work with the very next day, or mission. I want you all to look around the room. and If you see some one you dont know. You go introduce yourself...because that's your brother, that is your sister. That is your family," I said pacing the room pouring my heart out to my words.  
"Hanji. In the morning. I want yours and levi's squad's in the training yard. Ill bring eren, we need to start training him. and I need your squads to know how to cut him out if we need," I said looking at the two who had been at my side for years. Levi nodded. Hanji looked at eren who was sitting next to me, he was hunched over the table scribling on a paper.  
"eren. What is your opinion?" I asked looking at him. He nodded and kissed my hand.  
"Yeah, this is alright. I dont mind it," He shrugged.  
"eren...Im asking you for the permission to give Levi and Hanji to cut you out of your titan form if you cant control it," I said kissing his cheek. He smiled at me and stood.  
"Your a good Alpha," He said and hugged me, "Im okay with it, if you think that it's safe...than Im okay with it," He said and hugged my body. I smiled and kissed his forehead.  
"Okay, Go back to your papers," He nodded and sat back down.  
"Okay," He nodded and sat back down. I looked at the troops at the table. They rolled their eyes.  
"Woooooowwww," Mike laughed and rolled his eyes.  
"Dismissed. Levi, Hanji, stay here with me," I said and sat next to Eren. He moved and crawled into my lap cuddling close as he filled out the report of what happened at the capital.  
"Yes sir," Levi nodded and relaxed in his chair pulling his crevat off and unbuttoning his shirt.  
"Levi, Keep your clothes on!" Hanji laughed and sat next to me, "Whats up Irvin?"  
"I need you both to tell me right now, that you will be willing to cut him out. that you are willing to hurt him to save every one."  
"No."  
"Levi. I nee-"  
"I wont hurt my mates," He shook his head.  
"Levi," I said looking at him.  
"Irvin. I love the both of you, But I wont be willing to kill him," He mumbled.  
"No. Im not gonna ask you to kill him. I am asking you to carve out a shallow hole inbetween his shoulder blade, and get him out of there, In no way, am I asking you to Kill or harm him," I say holding Eren in my arms. Hanji bit my lip.  
"Ill do it Irvin," Hanji nodded and looked at me.  
"Thank you hanji."  
"Irvin, Im tired...I wanna go to bed," Eren pouted.  
"I know, But you have to finish your report. I need it fresh in your mind,"I said and stroked his cheek.  
"Please, Im almost done. I got to the part where I fell from the tree, and sobbed into Levi's chest for hours till you came home..." he said and curled further into my chest.  
"Yeah okay," I said and kissed him, "Go say good night to Levi," I said pushing him to his feet. Hanji stood and saluted leaving the room. Eren kissed Levi's cheek.  
"Good night Heichu," He smiled.  
"Oh no...Im going to bed with you two," He said standing and took his hand, "Cmon, bed time," he said and kissed his cheek. He turned to me and smiled, "Im going to clean up, Ill meet you two there," He said and kissed my cheek grabbing my Bolo tie, "God I hate that thing," He mumbled.  
"Yeah? Well I love your crevat. Make sure you wear it tonight...And only that," I said and winked.  
"God, your such a perverted old man," He rolled his eyes and left from the room. I chuckled and looked at eren.  
"Ready for bed?" He nodded and ran to my side grabbing my arm.  
\-------------------------------------------  
"Heeeeiiiiccchuuuu," I moan and roll over.  
"He's yours," I hurd the man next to me mumble and roll over so he was facing away from me.  
"Eren. It's early, what do you need?"  
"Irvin, I hungry," He said and sat on his heals. I sat and groaned, my chest littered with small love bites left over from the night before.  
"Okay baby," I said and swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood.  
"Okay honey. Lets go," I said and stood, dressing quickly and stretching my back. He slipped his hands up my back and along my shoulders, "Are you dressed eren?"  
"Yes sr." He said standing behind me. I turned and looked at him. He was in his usual uniform. Lacking his leather skirt, and his belts, "Can I not wear my jacket and other things?" He asked crossing his arms.  
"Yea, were just getting breakfast," I nodded and yawned.  
"Okay," I smiled and kissed his head.  
"yay! cmon, it's food time!" He giggled hugging my chest, Leaning up and kissing me.  
"I love you," I said hugging him.  
"I love you too Comander," I chuckled.  
"Gosh, dont call me that," I said kissing him, "Im your mate...Call me Irvin when were alone, or Alpha if you need something," I said and lead him to dining hall. He smiled and nodded.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
"Alpha?" I look up to see Levi and Eren infront of me, their arms wrapped around eachother waist's.  
"Yes Omega?" I answered calmly. Knowing where this was going.  
"Alpha, Levi's being mean," I hurd Eren pout as his light and long stride crossed the small office quickly.  
"Yeah? Im sure you deserved it," I said and smiled.  
"Alpha, thats not fair!" He pouted and looked at him.  
"Levi, what did he do?" I asked calmly, smelling Eren's pouty scent filling my nose.  
"Started a food fight, got food on my boots. He's lucky the rain cleaned them..." He said and crossed his arms. I put the pen down and looked up at the men infront of me.  
"Okay boys. Okay. So, Levi. How are we gonna punnish the boy?"  
"Please, dont make me sleep in my room alone!" he pouted and looked at me with bright blue eyes. I smiled as I hear the soft pitter patter of the rain on the roof.  
"No...No, I have a better Idea," I smiled. Levi looked at me.  
"Irvin, what are you thinking?"  
"Levi, this isnt his first food fight...so...were gonna punish him a different way," I said and stood, "Boy's go get your rain gear, were going for a run," I said and walking to the small gear closet I had. Eren pouted.  
"But Irvin, It's raining."  
"I am well aware...now Go with Levi, and get your gear, or your running in that," I said seeing him in his normal unifrom. I look at him and smile softly.  
\------------------------------------------------  
"Irvin! Im cold! Can we go home now?" Eren called from behind me. I slow down and look at Levi who'd been able to keep up with me. I look at the two of them. Eren caught up and doubled over panting to catch his breath.  
"I dont know...Levi. Do you think he's going to start another food fight?" I aksed as the rain started coming down harder. He crossed his arms.  
"Yeah...I do think that he's learned his lesson..." He agreed and looked at me. I nodded and turned to eren.  
"Okay...well go back, how ever, tomorrow you are going to clean the mess hall, and than you are going to help serve lunch for a week. Am I clear Eren?" I asked looking at him. He nodded and looked back up to me.  
"Yes Sir."  
"Good," I said and started towords the base. I opened the doors as the other two men boulted in after the sky was blown up with lightning. Eren squealed and jumped into my arms. I laughed and held him against my chest and laugh.  
"Its not funny! It's scarry," He pouted and nuzzled my neck for comfort, his lips brushing against my sack. I chuckle and rub his back.  
"Okay hon, lets get you up stairs and into bed," I said and carried him to the main barracs, "Levi, are you coming with us?" I asked looking at the smaller man. He crossed his arms and shook his head.  
"Yeah, no. It's okay," he smiled, "Im going to go shower and than Im gonna curl up with some tea and a book, Ill see you in the morning," He said and kissed me. I smiled and pecked the smaller mans, lips before turning to the main corridor and heading towords my room.  
I pushed the door open and sighed softly, "Im right here," I said and laid him down on the bed. He cuddled into the blankets.  
"I love you Irvin," He whispered and cuddled happily. I held stripped him from his running gear and pull his shirt and gear off.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Irvin, I had a question," I looked up and see Levi standing infront of my desk. I smiled at him,  
'Yes dear?"  
"It's a few more days till Erens birthday," he said and popped his hips, "And I want to do something special for him..." He said and looked at me.  
"What did you have in mind?"  
"I want to take him to dinner," I nodded.  
"We'd have to take him back to the wall...theres not a town in this part of the wall for meters," I said and put the pen down and cracking my neck.  
"Yeah...Okay...So Ill make him something," He mumbled.  
"Okay...We'll cook him a dinner," I agreed.  
"Let me know how much coin your going to need for the ingredients, and ill give you it...and let me know where and when...I can set up my office and turn it into a quiate romantic room..." I said and laid my head in my hands.  
"Yeah...Okay...lets do it on saturnday, its the only day we have off,"  
"Its a date," I agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to get this up, Im gonna do the Yaoi for this one in the next few days, I hope to see you all real soon ^_^  
> this chapter takes place after return and escape.


End file.
